¡NUNCA PENSE QUE FUERAS TU!
by serenity-venus25
Summary: Serena y darien era buenos amigos aunque más parecía una pareja. Todos los que los vieran podría creer eso, pero ellos no creyeron nunca que seria algo mas que amistad pero como alguien me dijo una vez "nunca digas nunca porque los nunca se llegan".


Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"**¡NUNCA PENSE QUE FUERAS TU!".**

[Serena y darien era buenos amigos aunque más parecía una pareja. Todos los que los vieran podría creer eso, pero ellos no creyeron nunca que seria algo mas que amistad pero como alguien me dijo una vez "nunca digas nunca porque los nunca se llegan" o "nunca digas que de esa agua no beberás porque mas luego la beberás"].

(Como ustedes saben en este tiempo todo es basado en la electrónica y el Internet. Pues ellos tenia un correo electrónico que ninguno conocía que tuviera el otro, algunos no me dejaran mentir que tiene un correo que nadie conoce con decir que ni tu familia, ni tu mejor amigo/a o inclusive hasta tu pareja no lo conoce).

Resulta que un día se encontraron en el famoso Chat sin saber con quien hablaba. Hicieron las preguntas de rutina "¿de donde eres?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿estudias o trabajas?, ¿tienes novio/a?, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?". Simpatizaron inmediatamente a si que decidieron agregar uno al otro en su correo pero decidieron no decir sus nombres verdaderos hasta un tiempo prudente, comenzaron a citarse por el MSN pasaba horas hablando cada día que pasaba la atracción se hacia mas notoria entre ellos.

-me podrías decir aunque fuera tu primer nombre-escribió el

Al leerlo le contesto-si tu haces lo mismo

-es un trato princesa

-por supuesto-afirmo ella

-bueno como soy un caballero las princesas primero

-hay que caballeroso mi príncipe

-Pues ya ve mi dulce princesa

-mi primer nombre es serena y el ¿tuyo?

Leyó el mensaje se impresiono por un momento hasta que un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

*RINGGGGG…RINGGGGG…*[es un timbrazo que se les mando cuando no contesta para despertadlos]

-de verdad tu primer nombre es serena

-si ¿Por qué?-le contesto no entendiendo su pregunta

-pues veras yo tengo una amiga que se llama igual que tu

-de veras pues mira veo que es común mi nombre

-yo diría lindo

-ya no me hagas sonrojas y mejor dime tu nombre ya

-a sus ordenes alteza mi primer nombre es darien

-de veras mira que no solo mi nombre es común ya que yo tengo un amigo que se llama igual que tu

-valla cosa

-entonces mucho gusto conocerlo príncipe darien

-el placer es mío princesa serena

Pero no le dieron mucha importancia a este suceso ya que hay nombre iguales y siguieron citándose en el MSN. Casi un mes después de esto ocurrió un hecho que cambiaria completamente sus vidas.

-serena aun no tienes novio

-no aun no estoy triste

-ya en serio tienes o no

-no porque la pregunta acaso tú te ofreces-bromeo ella

-si yo me ofrezco

Al leerlo esta confesión el dejo de piedra "estará bromeando"

-darien hablas enserio o es una broma

-pues veras serena

-mira darien si es broma es de la gusto de lo advierto así que habla con la verdad-le pidió ella

-serena en verdad desearía que fuera mi ciber-novia

-si así lo deseas tu me harías muy feliz princesa

-darien-atino a escribir

-¿aceptas serena?

Ella no contesto inmediatamente pasaron unos minutos los cuales fueron una tortura para darien y no se diga para ella.

-serena

-¿aceptas?

-si

-si

-si darien acepto ser tu ciber-novia

-gracias princesa-escribió muy emocionado

Lo sucedido era una mezcla de emociones por una parte ser el/la novio/a de una persona que conoces y no conoces a la vez era nuevo para ellos.

-oye serena en que piensa

No hubo respuesta alguna de aquella chica de cabello largo que caía debajo de sus rodillas con un rubio intenso, de piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana y poseedora de unos ojos azul cielo brillante que a simple vista no era muy alta pero tampoco pequeña de estatura, se encontraba sentada en el pasto viendo el cielo cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una visión divina o un escultura muy realista de la mujer mas bella jamás vista.

-serena-pasando una mano al frente de la mencionada

-eh… ¿que?-dijo todavía distraída

-eso mismo quiero saber ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿por?-pregunto si mucho interés

-te veo rara desde hace unos días pequeña esta todo bien

-si-sonrió calidamente-solo que creo que me he enamorado

-¿QUE?-pregunto exaltado-me lo dices enserio-mas calmado

-si…sabes hace algún tiempo conocí a un chico-"bueno si al no saber como es en persona es conocer" pensó-que no se como explicártelo todo el me encanta y creo que estoy enamorada

-¿crees estar o en verdad te has enamorado pequeña?-pregunto un poco preocupado el joven ya que en verdad nunca antes había escuchado decir eso a su amiga por nadie

-estoy enamorada-afirmo muy segura que no daba pauta para decir algo mas

El la observo suspirar después de su afirmación sonrió y la abrazo

-que bueno pequeña espero que el sienta lo mismo por ti

-eso espero-susurro entre los brazos de su amigo

-¿Qué aun no le has dicho tus sentimiento?

-no aun no estamos conociendo pero mírame ya me enamore-separándose de ese abrazo dedicándole una sonrisa

-sabes pequeña yo estoy en las mismas-le confeso

-de veras estas enamorado

-si pequeña-se dibujo una sonrisa

-no lo puedo creer el gran conquistador tú-colocándole el dedo índice sobre el pecho a un joven mas alto que ella, de piel bronceada, de cabellera corta negra como la noche y de unos ojos azul oscuros profundos-enamorado por fin ¡el gran casanova!

-si aunque no lo creas pequeña pero aun no me amino a confesarle mis sentimiento

-¿Por qué darien?-preocupada

-tengo miedo a que me rechace-confeso bajado la mirada

-yo tengo miedo también-dijo haciendo que el la viera-pero sabes se lo voy a decir a ver que pasa-rió-talvez deberías hacer lo mismo-le tomo la mano-y solo nos quedaría espera que nos dicen.

-si tienes razón-sonrió ampliamente mas seguro

"veamos aun no se a conectado que raro le habrá pasado algo malo espero que no aunque no es muy puntal que se diga"-pensaba un joven frente a su computadora mientras esperaba que alguien especial para el se conectara y apareciera para poder hablar con ella-voy a revisar mi correo para mientras llega-y a si lo hizo tenia tres mensajes nuevo dos de promociones y uno de un viejo amigo-valla hasta que se donde estas andrew-sonrió al leer el mensaje para luego seguir con su te frió pero de pronto…

-hola mi príncipe

-perdona la tardanza

"valla al fin"

-¿Cómo estas princesa?

-bien y tu

-bien aunque podría estar mejor sabes

-a si como

-quiero que nos veamos en persona

-¿quieres conocerme? Porque yo a ti si

-si… ¿pero cuando?

-te parece este sábado

-si

-en que lugar

-te parece si nos vemos en el parque #10 en las banca cerca del lago

-bien solo que hay un ligero problema

-¿Cuál?

-como sabremos quien es quien

-te parece si yo voy vestida con una gabacha rosada y camisa y falda rosada también creo que así no habrá problema para que me encuentres

-si me parece

-y tu como vas a ir vestido

-bueno también con gabacha negra camisa y pantalón azul negro

-bien a que hora nos vemos

-a las dos así comemos algo juntos

-bien entonces el sábado a las dos

-si

-te tengo que dejar tengo tarea que hacer y además tengo que estudiar para un examen

-bueno princesa aunque nos veremos como hasta ahora te cuento que ya me muero por asías que llegue el sábado

-ya somos dos pero solo falta 4 días

-hasta pronto mi princesa

-hasta pronto mi príncipe

Los cuatro días restantes pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para serena en cambio para darien no el creía que las horas estaba en su contra.

"hoy por fin veré como es la mujer que me ha robado el corazón"-un hondo suspiro-"tiene razón serena quien me viera yo el casanova enamorado"-abriendo la puerta de su departamento-"que solo se ve espero pronto solucionar ese problema"-sonrió dulcemente para luego encaminarse a su recamara fijando su vista en el reloj de pared-veamos son las 12:30-abriendo su closet-aquí esta la ropa que debo llevar-colocándola encima de la cama-ahora a bañarme y mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro me aseo y me relajo de paso-quedándose solo en bóxer-porque estoy muy nervioso.

-veamos que horas son-dirigiendo su mirada a un reloj de mesa en forma de gato-aun es temprano son las 12:50-dándose vuelta de su asiento para terminar de peinarse-solo me queda ponerme un poco de maquillaje y vestirme para ir-un hondo suspiro-"como será acaso será tan bueno como sus sentimiento"-sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro-serena que cosas estas pensado-se regaño sola-mejor me cambio de ropa.

Se coloco la vestimenta que consistía en una camisa rosada manga hasta el codo con botones al frente que reasaltaba su busto, una falda cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla lisa a igual que la camisa rosada con cierre atrás, para luego ponerse unos zapatos blancos de medio tacón alto de solo meter aunque dejaba al descubierto la mayoría de sus pie. Luego se dispuso a maquillarse se puso como sombra un blanco en todo el parpado y luego coloco encima un rosado lila, pasado un lápiz azul para abajo del parpado esto hizo resaltar sus ojos color azul cielo, luego se puso rubor color melocotón en las mejillas aunque no lo necesitaba y en sus labios uso un brillo rosado con destellos que hacia apetecible a la vista de cualquier hombre.

-bueno ya estoy-sonrió al contemplar su obra-mi bolsa donde la deje así allá esta-acercándose a la orilla de su cama viendo su reloj que marcaba ya la 1:30-hay no se me hace tarde si me dio prisa llegare en 15 minutos-colocándose una gabacha rosada que hacia fuego con su vestuario y tomando su bolsa que hacia fuego con los zapatos salio de su recamara para su encuentro con el amor.

"aun falta 15 minutos para las 2:00 p.m. y no veo a nadie vestida como me dijo"-sentándose pesadamente en una banca de color blanca que daba justo frente al lago reviso su gabacha-"si aun no se a dañado la rosa"-sonrió amorosamente y volviendo su vista al lago.

En ese preciso momento atrás de el, una joven buscaba algo o alguien con la mirada pero nada suspiro y miro su reloj de pulsera-falta cinco a si que no se puede haber marchado o ¿si?…hay no-volvió a mirar por todos lados y vio la figura de un joven con gabacha negra-será el-comenzando a cercarse-"hay que si sea o no creo que se va"-notando que joven se levanta de su asiento pero solo para apoyarse en el barandal-es ahora o nunca-se dijo a si misma y suspiro hondo encaminándose donde el joven se encontraba.

-hay-suspiro-mi princesa acaso me dejaras plantado-dijo el joven no notando que una joven dentras de el sonrió al comprobar que si el era al hombre que estaba buscando

-claro que nunca te dejaría plantado mi príncipe-dijo una joven dentras de el

"ahora si a conocer a la mujer que me robo el corazón".

"Por fin lo conoceré"

Haciendo que él se girara después de escucharla quedándose en completamente estupefacto al ver la persona que tenía enfrente era la que le acaba de hablar y robado el corazón.

La sonrisa que ella le estaba regalando antes que el se diera vuelta desaparecían por completo al ver el rostro de la persona que tanto soñaba conocer no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaba viendo en ese preciso momento estaba atónita.

-¿TU?-después de unos segundos callados ambos preguntaron

-NO PUEDE SER-mirándose volvieron a preguntar

-¿O SI?-otra vez ambos

Arriesgándose a confirma sus dudas-¿eres tu mi príncipe darien?

-¿si tú eres mi princesa serena?-pregunto temeroso

La joven lo miro unos segundos después bajo la mirada mientras el la observaba atentamente.

"se ve muy hermosa"

"por DIOS es el"

Luego ella dio un profundo suspiro mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes dándole la mano como saludo.

-mucho gusto conocerle mi príncipe, soy serena tsukino su princesa, ciber novia y amiga de años-el sonrió ampliamente estrechando la mano de ella.

-el placer de conocerla es mió mi princesa, soy darien chiba su príncipe, ciber novio y amigo de años

Los dos dejaron escapar una estruendosa carcajada que por demás se hicieron por un breve momento el centro de atención de los que pasaban en ese momento cerca de ellos.

Después que calmaron sus risas se quedaron viendo por unos segundos para luego acortar su distancia uniéndose en su primer beso reconociendo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro ese sentimiento tan calido, al separarse se vieron a los ojos para después sonreír ampliamente.

-te amo-lo dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo ocasionando otra sonrisa que llevo a que uniera sus labios para reconocerse mutuamente. Y pensar que tenía enfrente el amor y no se dieron cuenta hasta que algo los hizo verse como debían.

Bueno espero que haga disfrutado de esta corta y loca historia que se me ocurrió después de encontrar un amigo mió navegando en Internet. (Si después que el tratara de conseguir tu numero por le agradabas ¬¬°), cállate eso es otra historia que no contare aunque tienes razón samatha pero como no le iba a gradar si soy una de sus mejores amigas ya congeniábamos ^. ^°. (Huí con que parece haber romance en el aire) [O.O°] (O deberé decir ciber espacio U.U-), ¬¬- NO ANDES DICIENDO ESO QUE YO YA TENGO A MI AMORZOTE BELLO ^ ^. Ya no nos haga caso espero que les gustara la historia y por favor espero sus comentarios me hará muy feliz hasta pronto.


End file.
